sureniafandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus 'Teacher' Kam
History He came from the lands of Serai. Nothing is known of his past as it is rather blurry. He came into Surenia to find a new life. A very smart man and proven toward the people of the Academies Institut. He is able to become engineer or way more yet he decide to become a Teacher. He is typically known to be wearing a tuxedo and white gloves. 'OOC:' (If somehow your character is able to read someone minds or has incredible knowledge please read this) His actual name is Onizawa Kam when he lived in Serai. He was infamous for being 'The Butcher of Serai' knowing to be able to brake any living being into a piece of shit with some surgical tools. He was a cold hearted butcher, yet he was wasn't always been like this. In his 16's (Human Life Spawn) he was in love with a fragile yet beautiful woman who he swore to protect agaisnt anything. She was unnaturaly pale for a reason that will haunt him later on. During those days he would only stay with this pale maiden even offering her to stay at his place (his parent's were execptionally rich). As time goes she seemed to never be able to age, there life was great and peaceful nothing could seperate them. Later in life at at a full moon, Kam was coming back from his job , surgeon, while in the forest he heard scream. Like a braveheart he was he dashed to the source and then there. He discover her dark secret as he fell to his knees. The moon shined onto her pale white skin as she holded a body empty of his crimson liquid. Blood flow down her cheek and neck, a smile the usual smile she gave Kam everytime he came back from work was on her face confirming it was indeed her. She explained that she was blessed by the undead giving the power of vampirism. This wouldn't change how he would see her , he even helped her whenever she needed help. This would go on until the templar arrived. A holy raid arrived at Kam city , there reasoning was to cleanse this world of all unholy being. This also meant the vampire. Knowing this the duo attempted to escape only to be captured. Kam was realesed but not until he saw her loved one tortured,raped and then killed in his face. His broken and never able to be healed decided to take revenge. Only a few weeks later , templars started to dissapear and found in pieces all were murder in gruesome ways. Only in the gasp of 3 months the whole raid were killed off by someone. This was Kam but noone could have found out, nor want to in any case. The death of the templars was just a mere start, his gruesome killing spree continued murdering first low bandits then group of gangster he even attacked the underworld (mafia). Feared from everyone he was called 'The Butcher of Serai'. He was later on captured, yet the kingdom did not punish him. Instead they see him as a priceless tool for there interogation. A traitor who was holding a deep secret was being torture attempting to make him spit it out the info they wanted. The king gave Onizawa 1 week to juice out those info or else he would have been hanged. With a grin Onizawa accepted this challenge. And only in the mather for 2 days the info was given to the king. But that wasn't all the corpse of the traitor was so destroyed even the sickest bastard would puke at the instant he saw what Kam did to the traitor. (This part is if any of your char is a high rank in the underworld buisness (Mafia, gangster)) 'Teacher' was a nickname given by the Leader of many organisation as he teached lesson to the unwated people. Tortureing them until they reveal what was needed until they were killed of. He was feared and only would be hired for good reason and ALOT of money. Personality Marcus seems to be neutral in everyway possible. He's the typical gentleman helping the people around him. He wont shy away from any fights and accept any challenge with a smile. Yet he also look like he is hidding something dark and deep in him. He is unknown to anything relative to love or caring atleast that what is expression and tone sound like. Story (Optional) 'Marcus..no longer marcus?:' Marcus was absent has been absent from school for many days. The principal as told the student that Marcus went for a buisness trip which was a lie as even he didn't know where Marcus was. If anyone entered Marcus house it would be the opposite of how it was usually. Everything from vase to chair were broken. Nothing was spared. Blood drop could be seen everywhere like if they were footprint. Following them they would see how chaotic it was and it would slowly lead it down into the basement where a room most people didn't know exist. As they walked down the blood would become from drip into a small stream. And deep down the basement it was Marcus famous torture room. Yet something was strange. Normally it was very clean execpt for the table. Yet this was one of those horror torture roam. Dry blood could be seen everywhere. And if you focus your eyes at the dark corner of the room you could see a figure. Approaching it you would only see the ony and only marcus sitting and leaning on the corner. Yet he was different, execpt for the fact he was only wearing his black pants and a white 3/4 unbottoned white shirt. You could see in his eyes...the eyes of one who has lost his mind and spirit. He was out of this world. Isolated in his own. His body was covered from small drip of blood. A small pond was made of blood where he was sitting. In his right hand a bottle of red wine was in his hands. And in his left was a skull. "How are you doing..." He smiled at the skull as he kept talking to his possible imagination. If you came even closer you would notice wounds open by a sharp tools. Water was mixed with the blood probably from some tears or something. Page of a books was laying with the blood as they floated. Scalpels and other sharp tools were found around him to. He looked at the skull "...Jane..." He kissed the skull in a sinical fucked up way. This surely indicated he seriously lost it. PDI (Personal Display Info) Friend List Jane 'Lilith' Von Rarnez James Crystal Stats Item List Necklace: A sillver necklace could be seen on Marcus neck, a pendant in a shape of a heart was attached to the necklace. If someone would open it a small image of a female would appear. White Gloves: Some standard white gloves that Marcus seem to ALWAYS where. Whenever he eats, walks and talk. Equiped Items Soul Katana of Saiko Skill List Magic List Illusion Category:Characters